1. Field of the Invention
Present invention relates to a divided-type waterproof connector which is constructed by incorporating a plurality of sub-connectors into a frame.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a conventional waterproof connector structured by a plurality of sub-connectors, there is a known example disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication 2002-110289 in which a plurality of sub-connectors is incorporated into a single frame, and gaps between the plurality of sub-connectors and the frame are sealed by sealing members.
FIG. 1 is a cross-sectional view illustrating a waterproof connector stated in the Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication above, and FIG. 2 is an exploded perspective view illustrating structures of a sub-connector, a sealing member, and so forth.
The waterproof connector depicted in FIGS. 1 and 2 includes a frame 110 which is provided with a plurality of accommodating rooms 111A and 111B, a plurality of sub-connectors 120 which is accommodated into the accommodating rooms 111A and 111B, respectively, rubber stoppers 130 each of which seals a gap between each of the sub-connectors 120 and the accommodating room 111A or 111B and also concurrently seals gaps between electric wires 151 connected to the terminals 150 accommodated in the sub-connectors 120 and the housing 121 of the sub-connector 120, and a cover 140 which presses the rubber stopper 130 to prevent the rubber stopper 130 from falling. Locking portions 115 and 125 are provided in the accommodating rooms 111A and 111B and in the sub-connectors 120, respectively. On the outer circumference of each of the rubber stopper 130, sealing lips 131 are provided.
When the sub-connectors 120 are inserted into the accommodating rooms 111A and 111B, the locking portions 115 and 125 are engaged with each other, and the sealing lips 131 come into close contact with the inner walls of the accommodating rooms 111A and 111B. Therefore, the gaps between the sub-connectors 120 and the accommodating rooms 111A and 111B are sealed.
In this conventional waterproof connector, the sealing lips 131 on the outer circumferences of the rubber stoppers 130 serve as gaskets which seal the gaps between the sub-connectors 120 and the accommodating rooms 111A and 111B. However, since the sealing lips 131 are exposed to the outside before the sub-connectors 120 are fitted into the accommodating rooms 111A and 111B of the frame 110, the sealing lips 131 are contaminated by dirt or dust, or scratched easily. As a result, the quality could be deteriorated. In order to prevent this, use of protection covers for the sub-connectors 120 can be considered, which however causes a problem of a cost increase due to an increase in the number of parts.